It Ain't Like That
by marshmallow10293
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to be like this...right? (Nuke)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So um hi! I hope you like this story it should be corvered in a couple chapters hopefully and um enjoy! (I suck at intros just please read the story.) **

It wasn't supposed to happen. Nick wasn't supposed to have kissed Luke on the lips. He wasn't supposed to have told Luke how much he meant to him. He wasn't supposed to like kissing his best friend. That was the problem. He wasn't supposed to have fallen for Luke, but like the dumbass he was, he did. Luke always though of Nick as a best friend. ONLY a best friend, nothing else. So when Nick kissed him, it sent his emotions on overdrive. The thing that Luke couldn't get through his head was why he liked the kiss. It just wasn't right to him. Yes, everything about the kiss felt right, but Luke couldn't accept that. He felt as if his head was about to explode. He hadn't even gotten a chance to ask Nick why he did it. Nick just stormed off to his room not giving a second glance at Luke. That hurt Luke, like a bullet to his heart. It didn't make sense to him at all. Why it felt like daggers when Nick waved him off after he tried to go after him. Why he enjoyed the way Nick's lips pressed briefly against his. All these thoughts spread through Luke's head like wildfire. He rubbed his temples, getting a major headache from thinking about it and the feeling at the pit of his stomach wasn't helping. He hadn't felt like this in years.

Nick sat on the edge of his bed, resting his head in his hands. He had been so stupid to think Luke would have felt the same, to think Luke might have kissed him back. He muttered curses to himself under his breath. Maybe he shouldn't have leaned into Luke. He should have just kept his feelings to himself, buried them deep down into his heart. But of course he couldn't do that. He was Nick, sometimes he couldn't control his actions. Like all those times he'd snap at Luke when something didn't seem right to him. When Luke went on runs it scared the shit out if him, he was always afraid that Luke wouldn't return one day. His feelings for Luke had begun when they were teenagers, he remembered the night perfectly.

_17-year-old Luke sat across from Nick in their small circle of drunken friends. A cracked empty bottle of beer lay sideways in the enter of them. Kristin, a brunette girl with beautiful green-ish blue eyes had suggested they played spin the bottle. They gathered as much people as they could find from the sea of half drunk high schoolers. Luke must have drunk a whole bottle of whiskey, because he kept on giggling like a little girl and blushing every time someone brushed against his shoulder or he looked into Nick's eyes. Nick had the prettiest eyes Luke had ever seen. Nick on the other hand was the only one sober. He promised Luke he wouldn't drink as he would be the one to take a wasted Luke home. A blonde boy with milk brown eyes spun the bottle first after a minute of mostly slurred arguing. The peak of the bottle landed on a pretty brunette girl with light blue eyes. They had pulled her out of the crowd, none of them knew her. The boy crawled over the bottle and gave the girl a sloppy kiss. Nick almost gagged when their innocent kiss (as innocent as a drunk kiss could be) turned into an intense make out session on the floor. Eventually they went on with the game. Most of the people there were strangers to Nick and Luke. People around the circle wooped and cheered whenever someone made out with someone. _

_Most of the game was a blur to Nick until it was Luke's turn to spin the bottle. He swore his heart almost stopped when the bottle landed on Nick. Luke didn't hesitate, he lunged at Nick. Nick felt as if they were the only two people in the room. He could hear the sound of the woops and screams from his classmates and strangers remaining in the circle but he wasn't paying attention to them. He only paid attention to Luke's dry lips on his. He tasted of liquor. Nick didn't know what got into him but he found himself kissing Luke back. They probably stayed like that longer than they should've because 2 turns went by until Luke finally pulled away. They left the party an hour later with Luke passed out in the back seat of Nick's rusty pickup and Nick still red in the face. _

Nick smiled at the memory. That was when Nick realized he had feelings for Luke. The next day Luke hadn't remembered anything about the party. Nick was almost grateful he hadn't remembered anything. _Almost_. If only Luke would kiss him like that again. Now that they were living in literal hell Nick had thought maybe just maybe his bond with Luke would grow bigger. He was wrong. He had just pushed Luke away after their kiss. Nick glanced down at the gold watch around his wrist. 11:32pm. Damn it was late. Nick didn't feel like sleeping though. He was too mad at himself. He had fucked up another thing, this time he couldn't fix it with a hammer and nails or another run. He couldn't fix their friendship. Nick shut his eyes tightly. He remembered Luke had kissed him so eagerly that night...like he had meant it. Maybe it really was just the alcohol. Tears started to sting the corners of his shut eyes. He shouldn't have kissed Luke tonight...right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Before we start i wanted to apologize for not updating well... Pretty much everything. At this point i really don't have any other excuse apart from me being lazy. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_ Luke leaned against the dusty kitchen counter. He'd had alot on his mind lately, with the worry of Carver being on their tales and the developing pregnancy of Rebecca Luke had quite a bit on his plate. He put his face into his hands, resting for a second with his eyes closed. Luke would have to get food for the group soon too. He was so engaged in his thoughts he didn't even notice Nick swing the kitchen door open and walk in. Nick noticed this and with a small smirk on his face he flicked the back of Luke's head, Luke jumped in surprise. He searched frantically for the source of whatever hit him to find Nick in the corner clutching his stomach due to laughter. Luke frowned, god, Nick could be such an asshole sometimes. "What the hell man!" Luke didn't mean for his tone to sound so harsh but he was so on edge it had just slipped. Nick immediately stopped his laughter, his eyes softened he knew there was something wrong. "Lighten up a bit man, its not like i just murdered someone in cold blood." Luke mentally scowled at himself. "Sorry man, i just, i haven't been in the happiest of moods lately." Luke let out a heavy sigh._

_ Everything seemed so fucked. He felt Nick's palm touch his shoulder, sending a warm feeling all over his arm. It was nice but the feeling made Luke's stomach tingle the slightest. It wasn't something he was used to, usually at Nick's touch he didn't feel anything... So why was it different now? Inside Nick's mind all he could think about was Luke. He kept on glancing from Luke's lips to his chocolaty eyes. He turned Luke around in one swift motion. Now they were fully facing each other. The silence that washed over them as almost unverable. It wasn't like them to be so awkward around each other. That's when Nick decided to make his move. With shaking hands he slowly leaned into Luke. Luke couldn't move, he could only close his eyes as Nick's lips pressed softly against his own in a warm kiss. At that moment everything felt right and Luke's worries melted away. He found himself lost in Nick's lips, kissing back. That is until he realize what he was doing. His eyes widened and he pulled back rather quickly, pushing Nick away with force. Nick's face had guilt and dissapointment written all over it. When Luke finally stabled himself he tried to speak. "Nick...I..Ni-" _

_"Just forget it Luke..." Nick pushed Luke out of the way almost in a violent manor and stormed upstairs, a string of 'goddammits' and 'fucks' slipping out of his mouth. He left Luke at a lost for words. _

Luke shot up from his restless slumber. No matter how much he tried, he could not get what happened out of his head. It was slipping into his dreams. He'd gotten no sleep that night and the next morning all he could think about was the kiss. It was really getting to him. He had always been straight, at least that's what he kept telling himself when he started to think otherwise. Truth was, Luke really wasn't straight he just couldn't accept that yet. He stumbled out of bed and made his way downstairs. The tension in the room increased greatly once Luke's eyes landed on Nick. He was sitting there, watching Luke as he went into the kitchen. Luke's heart was beating quickly, he took a deep breath and opened one of the old cabinets to look for some oatmeal bars. He pulled out two rectangles wrapped in sliver before heading back out. Maybe he should talk to Nick. He walked up and handed the younger man one of the bars. Nick in return mumbled a quick thanks and plucked the bar for Luke's soft hands. Their fingertips bushed together for a moment, making both men jump slightly when a spark of electricity shot through them. Even if it was barely touching, Nick craved to feel Luke's hand within his own. Luke took a seat next to Nick, close enough that their shoulder brush against each other. Nick could feel the warm the radiated from Luke's shoulder, it made him want to hold Luke in his arms. Even if it was just for a second. With a deep sigh Nick turned to Luke, the fear and guilt shining through his deep blue eyes. Luke really love those eyes. He couldn't look at them though not because he didn't want to but because if he did he'd get lost in them.

"So about...you know... "

"Why'd you do that Nick?"

A frown developed on Nick's forehead. He did it because he wanted Luke to be his, almost always has. It was starting to make him angry how blind Luke was. "I...I did it because i love you Luke! Alright i said it are you fucking happy? I've loved you since you kissed me when we were 17 and I've loved you ever since!" Luke eyes widened in shock. Nick loved him...wait he kissed Nick? "I did what!? When did kiss you?"

"At Brittney's party! You were so drunk..." Nick started to think about the event again but quickly shook the thoughts out of his mind. It wasn't the time to think about that now. Luke was shocked upon hearing this. Had he really done that? Not that he would have minded, Nick's lips were really kissable and-. Luke stopped himself from thinking any further. He couldn't think like that. Nick was his best friend for Christ sake he couldn't feel something more... Could he? "Look, Nick i... i'm sorry okay... That was just a mistake." Nick never looked more heart broken in his life. Deep down though, Luke knew that was no mistake. Deep down he knew he had always wanted to kiss Nick, even if it was just teenage curiosity once, he just...couldn't. Nick released a deep sigh and stood up, the unwrapped oatmeal bars falling to the floor. He bent down to pick it up before walking up the stairs. With one broken glance at Luke, he was gone. Luke felt his heart ache. How was he gonna fix this now?


End file.
